Aspects of Magic
by Lycaro
Summary: There are three aspects of magic; power, determination and intent. A small, little known wizarding school in scotland is in for a big shock when one student arrives who truly understands the meaning and attempts to change their entire world. Completely AU Modern, Harmony, SmartPowerfulDark!Harry.


Disclaimer:

I'll only say this once, I don't own Harry Potter or any recognisable material used in this story. Don't expect me to do so much as reference the disclaimer in future.

AN:  
This is my first attempt at a decent story, I honestly have no idea how you go about writing something over maybe 1k words, so I'd appreciate it if anyone offered to help, by either being my beta or helping to write the actual story. As it is I'm just writing without a plan right now, just an idea of what I want, so don't expect some 500k masterpiece or anything.

Also, as I can remember almost nothing of the original HP storyline, anything I don't know will just be replaced, i.e: Harry's birthday, the entire plot, 'little' things like that

-  
Chapter One  
-

_The man sat down, a small group of people looking at him expectantly. He knew that they wanted him to tell them what he knew, and he knew that they wouldn't like what they heard._

_"It was his birthday, again, and he hated it. You might think it odd, worrying, perhaps even disturbing for a boy of a mere eleven years to hate and dread the coming of his own birthday, but it was normal in the Dursley's household. When Harry Potter woke up, he knew immediately what day it was, it wasn't a good idea to forget such things when the very people that you live with would beat you for even looking at them funny._  
_The problem with Harry's birthday was something unique to him, he knew that everyone else received presents, a day off from any chores they had to do, perhaps even a little bit of money to buy something of their choosing. Harry was most certainly not so fortunate; he was given every chore in the house, twice as many beatings, no food or water for the day and was reminded that a freak like him didn't deserve to live, and that the only reason as to why they hadn't dumped him in the trash like the piece of shit he was, was because of how kind they were. If Harry didn't thank them profusely for taking him in, they'd just beat him even more._

_It was the last day of July, a Tuesday. Everyone was hyped about the 2012 Olympics and the Dursleys were no exception. Fortunately for Harry, this meant that he had a little more leeway. In fact, the Dursleys actually forgot about his birthday this year, as he discovered when Vernon pulled him out of the cupboard under the stairs and merely told him to cook breakfast, with a hit in the ribs for good measure._

_And so, as per usual, that was how Harry found himself cooking bacon, sausages, fried eggs and toast on his birthday. As opposed to being beaten into a bloody mess and then told to do all the chores without getting blood on anything, a challenge that he never succeeded in doing. Though as he served his relatives breakfast, leaving himself only the remains of a stale loaf of bread, the post arrived and Harry went to collect it, only to recoil in shock as a bird flew into the clear glass of the front door, carrying an envelope tied to its leg. Harry opened the door and took the letter from it's leg, only for the bird to fly off again._

_It was rare for anyone to speak in the house, everyone liked the silence. So for a loud bang to be heard whilst Harry was picking up the post was just unacceptable and as it occurred at the front door, it was immediately assumed that Harry made the noise. So, naturally, Harry received another beating while Petunia reached over and took the envelope from his hand, the parchment that it was made of making her face go pale and her spine shiver."_

The man asked his audience, "of course, being the brilliant narrator that I am, I've completely forgotten to actually describe anything to you, haven't I?" The small group nodded, a picture of disgust on their faces at the treatment of one Harry Potter.

"I don't think I want to hear anything more descriptive than what I've heard already, get on with it Severus!"

"Of course, Filius, though there isn't much more to tell. From what the young man told me, his uncle actually wanted him to come to Hogwarts," Severus sighed. "Apparently Mr Dursley hated the boy so much that he jumped at the chance to get rid of him for good, though I guess I could continue from when Albus summoned me, that's my own story to tell."

"I was brewing some of the pain relievers needed for the Infirmary, Poppy told me that she had run out and naturally I'm the one she asks when she needs potions. The old coot's patronus flew in, arrogantly posing as usual, and informed me that I was to visit one of the new students. I was curious of course, since I though that was your job Minerva?"

Minerva looked almost disbelieving. "Of course it is, I visit all of the first years, yet he asked you of all people to visit someone as important as Mr Potter?"

"Shocking, I know," Severus replied with a sneer, "but he did it all the same. I never wanted to end up babysitting the boy, but when Albus told me where he had put Harry, I made sure my opinion was known, trust me when I say that he regrets leaving the boy at that foul family's house."

This time Pomona Sprout spoke up, "what did you do next Severus? We know that you visited him, but not your intentions."

Severus knew he had to tell the rest quickly, Filius alone was getting rather fidgety, fighting the need to hex Albus and the Dursleys into oblivion. It wouldn't matter if he left out a little detail, so long as he got the story across.

"After hearing where Mr Potter was being kept, I made it a priority to check how the Dursleys treated him, I visited with the intent of protecting Mr Potter and, if needed, exacting revenge on the Dursleys for any harm inflicted on the boy."

_"Harry was beaten and bruised when Severus arrived, he had apparated directly into their living room and saw not only his uncle beating him, but his aunt and cousin watching with glee. knowing he had to make his presence known immediately, he canceled the disillusionment charm that he had cast before apparating, and invoked ' Innocens est scriptor Vindictae', Innocent's Revenge. The Dursleys screamed in horror as they began to feel what they had inflicted on their charge, and Severus simply walked across the room, picked up Mr Potter and apparated to Spinner's Drive, his home. He knew that if they had harmed Harry as much as he thought they had, they'd be in a lot of pain for years to come."_

AN: To be honest, I had no idea I could write an entire story that long, let alone a single chapter, it seems that the method I used to write worked pretty decently. The way I set it out, Severus is telling the other House Heads of Mr Potters treatment and what he did about it, so naturally he'd miss out a few things in his narrative as he wouldn't have the full story from Harry's side. If anyone has any ideas for improvement, PM me.

I can't guarantee that I'll have time to write the rest, but I'll give it my best shot.


End file.
